


Great Balls of Fire

by caidanu



Series: Playing With Fire [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Modern AU, Smut, Super heros and villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/caidanu
Summary: One thing was for certain. If the Yellow Flash wanted between his legs again, Itachi was going to make himworkfor it.





	Great Balls of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for the name or even the existence of this story XD
> 
> Smut tags, character tags, and additional tags in general to be added as the stories goes.

The Yellow Flash grinned and waved his hand as the crowd cheered. He dropped the two men who tried to rob the jewelry store at the Police Commissioner's feet. Another roar came from the crowd. The culprits struggled in their binds before giving up all the while their Hero shook hands with the police and even held a baby from the crowd in his arms. 

Itachi fixated on the way the Yellow Flash smiled and thanked the police—while he passed the baby back to its mother—for allowing him to help keep the city clean as if he needed their permission. A good way to disarm everyone. Up until a couple months ago, it had even worked on him. 

The city was damned lucky the Yellow Flash was one of the good guys, otherwise they would have a disaster on their hands. 

He heard a noise to his left. Itachi turned away from the TV screen and gave his full attention to Naruto as he adjusted his black tie and smoothed out the collar of his suit jacket. Today Naruto had worn only a button blue shirt and black slacks. Itachi briefly considered asking why he had foregone one of his colorful ties today. 

Instead, Itachi folded his hands under his chin and sighed. “You know why you’re here, Naruto?” 

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and nervously laughed. “Ah, no idea? Um... if this is about me forgetting to put two sugar cubes in your—” 

“This isn’t about my tea.” His eyes slid from Naruto to the Television again then back. “When are we going to discuss this?” He opened the top right drawer in his desk and touched a thick folder. His fingers lingered there for a few seconds before Itachi bypassed it, then pulled out a thin manila folder and set it on the desk. Naruto looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Itachi raised an eyebrow. “I believe you’re due for your annual review,” he said while opening up the folder. “and a raise. I’m surprise you haven’t inquired about it already since it’s two-weeks overdue.” 

“Oh... I—" Naruto’s hand dropped down to his lap, and he grinned. Itachi felt something inside of him squeeze in all the right ways and left him wanting to see it more often. “I guess I lost track of time and didn’t realize!” 

Itachi frowned, uncertain if Naruto had truly lost track of time or was simply being polite. He could never recall a time when Naruto failed at dates as his personal assistant. “It won’t take long. I left your schedule clear for the last half hour so we can go over it.” 

“Sure, if you want.” Naruto’s smiled brightened. 

“You don’t want a raise?” Itachi started putting all the papers back into the folder to see how Naruto would react. 

Naruto reached out and put his hand on the end of the folder. “No, what?! Wait?! Of course I want one it’s just that I...” 

He wasn’t disappointed. "You what?" Itachi couldn't stop himself from smiling a little over Naruto's enthusiasm. 

"You're busy, and I don't wanna be a bother," Naruto quietly said. Already a sheepish grin had appeared as if he had done something wrong. "I get paid well already so I don’t see a reason to bug you about it when you got other stuff to do." 

Itachi opened up the file and let out a quiet breath. “I’ve already cleared my schedule. As of right now, this is the only thing left for the two of us to attend to.” Only Naruto would say something that… considerate. It gave him pause over initiating a small game of his own. He almost wanted to toss the folder into the trash, tell Naruto he didn’t belong working for a corporation, and to save himself years of misery and quit. That there were bigger, better opportunities out there for someone as talented as him. 

That thought quickly disappeared as their eyes met again. After an awkward pause between them, Itachi glanced at the clock then at Naruto’s nervous smile. “Shall we begin, Naruto?” He leaned back in his seat and prepared himself for a long hour. 

~*~ 

Itachi softly cursed under his breath while the elevator took him to the ground floor that led to the parking garage. He stepped out of it, got his car keys out of his pocket, and held the key fob in his right hand.

Another hour had passed since Naruto had left his office—who had bolted as soon as he got the chance, Itachi noted. Perhaps, he had someone to save or a robbery to foil. 

He should have called Naruto out on it. He should have pulled out the thick folder sitting next to the thin one with Naruto’s review in it and got everything out in the open. Laid out in detail how he felt played for a fool, but his fingers had moved from one folder to the next, and Itachi hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it. At least not yet. For whatever reason, the timing had been wrong. 

His car beeped twice when he unlocked it. Itachi opened to the door and slid inside. He started his car and pulled out of the garage. As he drove one question kept turning over in his mind, needling at him. 

How could Naruto sit across the desk from him and not give any indication he thought about that night? Itachi had to hand it to Naruto—he knew how to play a good game. Only one small factor had been overlooked. Itachi not only knew how to play a good game himself, but he never lost. Now it was only a matter of putting the pieces in motion.

He had known for two months, with absolute certainty, that Naruto was the Yellow Flash. Kisame and Yahiko had come through for him, dumping more information than needed into his lap. Itachi normally didn’t dirty his hands in such an underhanded way, but coming right out and asking Naruto would have complicated everything. He had even intentionally forgotten about the annual review as a way to open up the conversation, but Naruto had never taken the bait even though he had to have known the review would be good.

Every day after that fateful night had been as if nothing ever happened. It burned in a way Itachi hadn’t expected. His pride had been wounded, making it impossible for him to let it go. Logically, he knew this wasn’t personal, that the main reason behind it was because Naruto had a secret identity he had to protect, but that didn’t keep Itachi from feeling pushed aside, forgotten. Even as the Yellow Flash, they hadn’t had any personal contact since. 

Instead, everything had gone back to the way it had been before he had first contacted the Yellow Flash. Sasuke started coming around more often with him and Karin often stopping by, on different days of course, to have lunch with Naruto. 

Itachi’s hands tightly gripped the steering wheel. Sasuke.

If Naruto was the Yellow Flash, it also meant Sasuke knew given how close of a relationship his brother had with Naruto. Never a word had ever been spoken about it nor had Sasuke given one inkling he knew. Itachi had always prided himself on being able to read his brother, had always known when Sasuke was hiding something, yet this had completely slipped by. 

He could hardly hold it against Sasuke. His brother had his faults but loyalty to friends wasn’t one of them. A part of him felt almost proud his baby brother hadn’t managed to spill the beans and had gotten good enough to successfully hide something from him. Another part of him felt annoyed and foolish for not figuring it out sooner. All those lunches with Sasuke asking about how Naruto was doing as his personal assistant and the small talk that had followed had been a way to distract him from what had so clearly been in front of him. 

Itachi pulled into the parking garage for his apartment building and drove up one level to his parking spot. He got out the car and slammed the door shut before locking it up.

As a child, he remembered watching Superman and wondering how no one seemed to figure out that Clark Kent was the hero in the show when it was obvious even with his glasses on. While Naruto wore a costume, he had been close enough on a few occasions that he should have recognized those clear blue eyes.

He had become _that_ person, and the reality of that thought alone was absolutely unacceptable. 

It made it impossible for him to let it go. He had considered playing along and pretending to be none the wiser, only to pull out all the stops at exactly the right time, but Itachi was no fool. Naruto could be considered unpredictable at best, a damned chaotic tornado at worst. He would only make a fool of himself if he chose that option. He needed something sneakier. Something that would catch Naruto’s attention while he played the role of his alter ego. 

_The garage elevator took him up to the top floor. When Itachi stepped off it, he had found his focus again. Perhaps sneaky wasn’t the right way either. He never lowered himself to such games, but not withstanding the implications on a professional level, he had no intentions of firing Naruto or embarrassing him or even catching him, unaware, in the act of transforming into a superhero. Thinking about the look of betrayal on Naruto’s face was enough in itself for Itachi to scrap any ideas of being spiteful and mean._

There was little to complain about outside of whenever his eyes caught Naruto’s, his mind wandered to places it had no business going. Their work dynamic hadn’t changed since that night. If anything, Naruto’s work seemed to get more efficient even when he was late, but now Itachi understood that random personal calls and business Naruto needed to attend to. No, he wouldn’t ruin or shame Naruto. That would be letting Naruto off easy.

A small smile spread across his lips as he unlocked the door to his apartment building, turned on the hall lamp, and took off his shoes.

He would never forgive himself for going too far, after all, Itachi wasn’t the type of man to get mad or even. He was the type of man, however, to up the ante. If the Yellow Flash wanted between his legs again, Itachi was going to make him _work_ for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Work has been extremely busy this year so updates will take some time. Thanks for all the support on the Yellow Flash! I hope everyone enjoys the follow up as much <3


End file.
